Time Together
by Musicmaniac2222
Summary: Austin Moon is a famous bad-boy popstar. Ally Dawson is a secret songwriter from Miami. One chance meeting and they absolutely hate each other. What happens when they are forced to spend a week together? Will he be able to convince her that he isn't the guy she thought? Will romance bloom, or will their differences keep them too far apart?
1. Prologue

**Hey my peeps! What's cracking? So…NEW STORY:) Im really, really, really excited about this one. I was driving home from Utah on my birthday, listening to Ross Lynch's "Heard It On The Radio" And had this crazy good idea. So I really hope you guys love it.**

**A few things you should be aware of: In this story, Austin became famous without Ally's help. (As in, she was never his songwriter, but he still became famous) Remember that! And yes, Dez will be in this story. **

**Enjoy my story! And don't forget to review! And spread the word that my new story is born! Read on my little ducklings! XoXoOx**

**-Musicmaniac2222**

**(Ally)**

I hate a lot of things.

I hate when people eat in my god damn store. I hate when Trish forces me to the beach. I hate when people talk while they are chewing. I hate reality TV shows. I hate jeans. I hate when people bully me. I hate High-School. I hate a lot of things.

Until two months ago, during July.

Me and Trish where parked near the beach, sitting in her lime green, topless Rubicon. The sun was warm and we were eating cake batter ice cream, while listening to the sound of the waves, and the birds singing. The radio was blasting Cher Lloyd, and we would burst out laughing every time she made that awkward "Uh!" noise.

What seemed like a peaceful afternoon, two friends enjoying the hot air, and each other's stifle laughter, was disturbed by a distant rumble. Out of what seemed was nowhere, appeared a chalky white Escalade Limo. It thundered into a nearby parking spot, and then screeched to a halt. A channel of birds, sitting on the rickety old phone line, scattered by the sudden commotion.

At the same time, and Trish glanced at each other, both reading obscure expressions. "Who…" She paused, waiting for me to answer. I glanced from her, to the Limo before answering. "I don't know? Maybe someone just wanted to rent a Limo?" But really, I didn't have a clue. The once quiet, and tranquil beach, was now filling with curious teenagers, and wandering residents of Miami.

Trish glimpsed back over at me.I could see there was incite in her eyes."Um, im pretty sure that's not just someone." She repressed. I tried to muster up enthusiasm, but deep down, I felt a niggling sense of unrest.

I hated celebrities. To state that correctly, I still do.

I could already feel my annoyance groveling. I heard an inaudible click, and out of the corner of my vision, I could see a man in a brunet suit exit the car, and start walking towards the end of the limousine. We both turned our heads so we could see exactly who was exciting the limo.

The first thing I saw was a pair of Black and Red Cerca Hi-tops battering the pavement. And then a tall teenage boy, about our age, stepped out. He had Platinum, sandy blonde hair, and husky brown eyes.

At first, I didn't have a notion, as to who this guy was. But Trish started breathing down my neck about him. "That's Austin Moon!" She shrieked in my ear. She watched in awe, as he, and two bulky male men stepped out of the car, and into the blistering Florida sun.

No-one had to tell me. I could already tell I wasn't going to like this guy. He was a bad boy type.I could tell by his sunglasses, the way he tossed his golden hair, and how he totally distained his fans. This is exactly why I loath anyone famous.

They don't care about anyone's well being, but their own, and all they work for is money. Not they're fans.

I managed to give him an icy stare, before circling back to Trish. "We need to go." I inquired, using my sternest tone. She gawked at me. "Are you crazy?" She bellowed.

"Austin Moon is like, **right there**!" She indicated him, by pointing him out. I groaned. "I know. That's exactly why we need to leave." Giving her a final, I've-made-up-my-mind-we-are-leaving-right-now stare, I turned her key into the ignition, slanted my weight to a side, hit reverse and clutched the wheel from the passengers seat.

But Trish obviously didn't want to leave. She attempted to nudge my hands of the wheel, and we fighting over the wheel. "Ally, just a couple more minutes!" She demanded. "No! I don't want to be here anymore." I snapped back.

What neither of us realized, was that in the spance of our pointless arguing, her leg was hitting the gas pedal. I jolted the wheel to the right, and we backed right into blondies Escalade with a piercing smack.

Oh hell.

I heard Austin and His ogre's arguing with each other as they approached Trish's jeep. Trish and me exchanged uneasy looks, and I started chewing on a tuft of my hair. It was gross. I could still taste my shampoo.

"Excuse me?" I twisted to the side, and saw Austin Moon standing there, glaring at 's right folks. He doesn't bother to give Trish even as much as a side ways glance. Just **me**.

With someone I didn't know, or at least tolerated, I would have executed an innocent, "Oh my goodness! Was that you car?" Or at least a decent apology. But I wasn't in the mood to play nice.

"Can I help you with something?" I smirked at him. He looked at me disgusted, like I was meaty and rancid old man, with a bear gut, that could belch the ABC's.

"Um, yeah. You just hit my car. What the fuck? I already have to deal with dumb fan-girls like you every-day. Just trying not being so incredibly stupid, would you?" He spat. I gaped at him. I already knew he was a bad-boy, but I was appalled. Who addresses someone like that?

I noticed how the shore had gotten eerily quiet, and everyone was focused right at us. But I didn't care." You know what?" I flared. "Im sorry I ran into your precious little limousine. In-fact, im not. Im glad I did. You deserved it, you whiny brat. And for the record, Im no fan. And I don't know why anyone would be. Go to hell."

And with that I flipped him off, and motioned for Trish to hurry away, which she did readily. And with that, I left a paralyzed Austin Moon and an astounded Virginia Key Beach behind me, feeling wonderful.

And I hated Austin Shor Moon ever since. In fact, hate does not even describe for that miserable excuse for a popstar. And I pray I never have to encounter him again. Yeah.

I wish.

**Well, there it is! I really hope you guys like it! And don't give up on me! More chapters are coming, and I have great plans for this story! It's going to be EPIC. And review, review, REVIEW:) Enjoy the start of school, or don't, if you don't want to. Just don't get left in a parking lot. Love:)**

**-Musicmaniac2222**


	2. Finding out

**Hello again! Okay, so for all my love and fame fans, here's some news on that story: Im taking a short break from that story, so I can focus on getting this one started. But Ill get back to it very soon.**

**Second, It's a little weird. I felt like it was absolutely NESSECERY to write another chapter before I go to bed tonight. I wasn't planning on getting any sleep. For me, school starts tomorrow, so im a bit worried…. And I just had to put up another chapter tonight. Im not sure why, but I need to or else I might die.**

**One last thing, DID YOU GUYS FREAKING SEE THE ALBUMS AND AUSITIONS PROMO?! I died. I literally teared up when I saw it…okay, I didn't tear up. I cried. Oh my gosh I'm a wimp… **

**Enjoy the new chapter, my pretties! XoOxXo**

**-Musicmaniac2222**

**(Austin)**

So, remember your childhood? When you would sit in your family room after an irritating day at school, and put off your homework, by enjoying the warm, friendly glow of your TV. And then abruptly, your mom would roar, "Austin Shor Moon! Get in here right now!" And you didn't have a clue what you had done wrong? So, you where basically going haywire the entire walk to your parent's room?

Yep. That's my position.

My record company is mad. They are pissed. They are raging. I did something very, very wrong. And I'm not sure what it is that I did.

2 years ago, I would have never gotten in trouble. I was the fun loving, free wheeling, happy go-lucky kid my friends and family always knew and adored. I would skateboard to school, color in my little brothers coloring books, and eat pancakes until I the day I posted a video online, and became the overnight sensation. The wildly popular celebrity. The pop star everyone knows, and supposedly loves. And am I happy?

Negative. Nada. Nope. Hell no.

Who am I anyways? Well, for starters, I'm the person my record company wants me to be. I'm the bad-boy. Austin the jerk. Or as my fans like too say, "The dark side of the moon." That's not who I want to be. Im the blissful, perky blonde boy next door. And look what they have done to me. It even hurts to look at posters of myself. That's not who I am, and definitely not who I want to be. And I have never had a say in it.

I don't feel the same. It depresses me.

The limo is musty and the air feels dry. I keep breathing in and out, making sure to compose and sustain myself. I keep looking out the window, as our destination draws near and my heart beat gets rapid. I swear I hear someone yelling. My ears are ringing. "Mr. Moon, we have arrived." Mr. Arlington renders, as he raises his hand for me to exit. I hesitate, but quickly untangle out of my seatbelt, and slip into the 8-floor parking garage darkness.

Arlington gives me a small, yet comforting smile and escorts me the mainframe elevators where Dave and Ben wait for me. The elevator ride feels like an timeless eternity. I tap my foot against the grating carpet, and focus on the good things. Im alive. Im famous. I have plenty of money. I things could be worse. I see the elevator doors snap open, and having to keep my badboy attitude a regular personality, I make sure Im the first one out of the elevator.

This earns me several earnest glares, which doesn't faze me. Im so used too it. It's like a old friend, or a habit I can't seem to get rid of. We keep walking down the long, tight hallway. I see all the furniture that I've known, and sat on for the 2 years. The faint coral blue writing desks, and beige secretary Dilan tables. It was my home, away from , when your famous and you think no one could ever forget about you, your family sometimes does. I haven't talked to my parents in 3 months, and it pangs me.

And the giant, intimidating double handle doors that I would be entering in my near door quietly creaked and groaned as I gently pushed them open. I guess my plan of trying to enter the room in secret, didn't work out very well. "Austin Moon. Please. Take a seat." Demonica cooed.

I suspiciously stumbled into one of her Plushy Engelbrecht chairs, and flinched when the door lightly snapped itself shut. The lights where brighter then usual. I felt like the suspect in a murder mystery movie. She slowly stalked towards me, not making any eye-contact, pen and clipboard sticking to her black lace sleeves."As you may know Austin, we are not happy with you. There is a problem." She gave a momentary pause, as if she expected me too know what she was talking about.

"And?" I silently squeaked. She turned and gave me a chilled expression. "2 months ago, as you may remember, you took a trip to the beach. Everyone figured you were just going for fun, but all of us." She gestured around the room, even though we were the only two there. "Know you were there for publicity reasons. Remember any of this?" She implied.

I instantly scowled at the memory. I remembered that day. Not because It was fun, or enjoyable, or successful. Because a certain brunette bitch, pissed me off. And I have purposefully avoided the beach ever since. I want nothing to do with it. The worst part is, I had to be rude to her, not on purpose, but because I'm a badboy. Its what people expected. I had to play the part. But after a while, I wasn't acting anymore.

That girl seriously enraged me.

"Yeah, I remember." I mumble under my breath. Demonica rolled her eyes at me. "Yes, well that little "Argument" you had with that young lady? **Very bad for publicity.** Now everyone thinks you are a arrogant jerk with no feelings for anyone!" She rambled on. "Isn't that what you wanted me to be?" I whispered just under her hearing range.

"We need to fix this, Austin." She stated, while pacing the room. By this time, I wasn't worried anymore. "What do you mean? How can we fix this? Do you want me to adopt a puppy or something? Just because Josh Hutcherson did…." She cut me off. "No Austin. We need you to befriend her. Show everyone that you aren't a jerk, and that you and that girl can be friends."

I froze. Be friends with that lunatic? I don't think so. "Demonica." I rose out of my chair in defense. "As much as I want to help you cool things over, I cannot be friends with that psychotic bitch. There's no way." I argued. She just stood her ground and peered straight into my eyes.

"You will Austin. Unless you want to say goodbye to your record deal, and you're life here at Star records." And I knew by her tone, she was gravely serious. I knew what I needed to do, even if it may cost me my sanity and the small amount of happiness I still possessed.

"Fine. But I'm only doing it for the sake of my record deal. How long do I have to suffer?" I fimly state. She sighs in relief, and slumps into her violet arm chair. "One week. We will arrange for you to not only do things in public with paparazzi around, but for you to actually get to know each other and become friends." She mentioned, while flipping through random files, and typing messages into her blackberry.

"Last but not least, we need to contact this girl. Her name is Ally Dawson, she is your age, 19. Im sure you will have tons in common." She said, trying to sound cheerful, but I knew she was doubtful. Everything that had just came out of her mouth, was terrifying. It sounded like I would be spending a lot of time with this girl.

Oh joy.

**There you are darlings! Another short, yet successful chapter! (I hope) I promise the chapters will get longer as we ease into the climax of the story! Hope you enjoyed:) And don't forget to review, review, REVIEW!:)**

**Lots of love XOoX,**

**-Musicmaniac2222**


	3. Phone call

**Well hey there! How are you all? I hope you are doing very well! Sorry it took me a while to update. With school starting, and choir starting for me, Ive been a busy bee! I just watched Albums and auditions for the 16th time. Im a bit obsessed. So, without further ado, Ladies and Gentleman, CHAPTER 3! (In the background you hear sitcom clapping) Enjoy!**

**(Ally)**

I always look forward to Tuesday's. They are so peaceful and tranquil. I always have a neat amount of customers to attend too. I don't have to distress over after school activities.

The weather always seems to be gentle, and the breeze is always inviting. The mailman walks his beige westy through the mall courtyard, while he whistles tunes from the 70's. The surf shop has discounts on Quicksilver running shorts and tour series surfboard wax.

And I don't have to hang out with Trish because she has Drama practice in our school's assembly hall.

Now, I know what you may be thinking. "Why wouldn't you want to hang out with Trish? She's your best friend!" Well, to say I didn't want to be with her would be a lie. She is Amazing, astonishing, kindhearted (even though it may not show through all the time) and my best friend in the entire cosmos. But she is going through a stage. It's a devastating, horrible, terrifying stage that I pray will deadline quickly. She listens to a lot of music.

Funny, because I love music. It's my passion. It is my dream. It's my past, present, and my future. It's what I dedicate myself to. Music to me, reads my heart like no one, not even Trish, can. It knows my suffering and my sentiment. It's who I am and who I want to be. But the thing is, I can't stand the kind of music she listens too. Not even that. It's whom she listens too.

Austin. All she listens to is Austin Moon. All day, Everyday.

I want to pull my hair out, shriek at anyone near me, tear the radio out of her car, and chuck her ipod into the nearest ditch. Yup. It's pretty ugly. So therefore, I absolutely refuse to hang out with her. Because she listens to that sad excuse for a rock star. He is irritating, repulsive, and a stuck up **brat.**

So, there I was. It was a sunlit Tuesday morning. The glass was reflecting of the unclouded day drift, and making the newly polished instruments, look modern. I was just enjoying myself. Sipping the cream off my Kopi Susu, and watching a stout woman skim her fingers across the keyboards. I buzzing in my pocket, startled me, and my hand unhinged from the counter. The floor was not welcoming. After cursing at my stupidity, and groaning in annoyance, I snagged my phone of the tiles, and flipped it open in frustration.

"What?" I growled into the phone. A smooth, lustrous, and monotonous voice drifted across the line. "Bonjour Ally. This is Katie, darling! We are doing fine this morning, oui? I raised my eyebrows in bewilderment. I could tell by her vocal hesitation and usage of French vocabulary, that she was from France. Probably migrated to the U.S.

"Uh, Im fine thanks. Not to be rude, but may I ask who this is I'm speaking too?" All I hear is some monotone laughter, and then muffled silence, as I can barely make out two people arguing. After about 10 seconds, the woman talks again.

"Oh! How silly of me! I forgot to tell you who I am! Katie Carlile. Vice President, and Co- secretary of Star records. Im calling on behalf of my boss, and the President of our renound company, Miss. Demonica Dixon. She has a proposal for you." I cantered in surprise.

Star records had a proposal for me? For a fraction of a second, I was excited. I had waited so long to be noticed. I had worked so hard to become the songwriter I am. My dad had always said the chance of making it in the music business was a billion to one. This might be my shot.

But then I remembered records have signed a considerable amount of artists over the last couple years. Christiana Stewart. Justin Fray. Fabiana. But there was a predicament. My outlook on the situation turned cold. My expression was enraged. Everyone standing near me in the store, turned on their tail, and walked away in fear. My hand gripped the phone with such intensity, the back panel and battery almost came undone.

They were the company that signed Austin Moon.

My eye's darkened, and my voice became unsteady. Yet, I continued our conversation. But with more edge. "Oh do you now?" I gritted my teeth. I wanted to screech at her, yet I wanted to listen to what she had to say. I wanted to hang up, but I also didn't want to risk it before knowing anything for sure. "And what exactly would that be?" I queried her. I hear a slight sigh, as if she too is questioning herself. "Well." She paused, probably waiting for me to pounce. But, with mixed emotions and regard in mind, I hesitantly let her continue. "Austin Moon has been getting very bad publicity lately, because of his little "argument" at the beach last month. Sources lead me to believe that you are the girl he was arguing with?"

The tone she was using with me, surveyed unease, but also displeasure. I shivered. Even hearing Austin's name gave me slight unnerve. But I just snickered it off. "Yeah. That was me. And if you expect me to feel bad about what I said, I don't, and I won't. I regret nothing. She was silent for a moment. Most likely dumb founded by my use of words. "Ally. Please. Just here me out." She pleaded with me. I smirked, knowing I had the reigns on this conversation.

"Austin is getting very bad publicity. He is losing fans. He is losing contributors. He is losing popularity. All we need you to do is spend a week with him, so that the paparazzi and the rest of the involved world, will know you two are "friends". I immediately noticed the emphasis she put on the word friends."Just a week. Just for show. Just for us. Please." It almost sounded as if she were begging me. But I just rolled my eyes, and fought the growl that was snaking up my throat. A week with Austin Moon.

Living hell.

I mean, out of everyone that lives on this region we call earth, they happen to choose Austin. Honestly. Anyone else would be perfectly fine. If the chance ever arised, I would push him of a cliff. That would be fucking hilarious.

"You expect me. Ally Marie Dawson. To spend a whole entire week. With that ignorant, selfish, self-centered, immature brat. I don't think so. He's heartless, has no respect for anyone, and totally ignores his fans. Who does he think he is anyone? He thinks just because he's famous, that he can be a jerk, and get away with that shit. It's insane." I could have gone on infinitely. Except for Katie prevented me from doing so, by cutting me off with an emphatic sigh.

"We are willing to pay you, if that's what it takes." I stiffened at the words. "P-pp-pay me?" I stuttered a bit, but I composed myself in a matter of seconds. "Yes. We are willing to meet your demands as they come. Just nothing unreasonable."

A thought then occurred to me. I've been alive for 16 years. But ever since I can remember, I have dreamed about being a songwriter. A rockstar. A musician. And even thought sometimes it seemed so far away, I still enjoyed making music all the same. But by far, my biggest hope was to someday be able to attend MUNY. Music University of New York. I aspired to it. But I was never able to afford it. You now my dad, always trying to save money. Being his cheapo, uncostly self. What if this was it? I bet they would commission me exactly what I needed. On the other hand, things like this come at a price. A price some might say isn't necessarily worth taking.

"I…well-if…. do I have time to think about this?" I wavered cautiously. I could almost see her conniving grin through the line. "Oh but da-cor darling. You have until tonight. Don't forget it. Au revoir. Salut!" In a rapid fashion, she hung up the phone. She obviously didn't want me having any time to argue or become resentful again. I almost instantly regretted even thinking about it.

"Bitch." I hissed to myself. I set down my cerise LG blackberry on the stainless wood counter, and sauntered up the stairs into my practice room. Not long after entering, I settled into my weary, old chocolate ottoman, and plugged my headphones in, head hovering out over the edge near the rug. One republic drifted into my conception, and I relaxed my shoulders into the luxury of the couch.

"What am I getting myself into?" I murmured into the couch. Just before I got displaced into the ringing of my ipod, some last thoughts occurred to me. What was I going to do? How was I supposed to go anywhere near that bastard, Austin Moon? I needed the money. But would it really be worth it?

Can I even handle **any** time together?

**Well, there you have it! Im just gonna throw this out there. Im not on fan-fiction as much as most authors. I don't update as much as I probably should. I have more time now, then I did a few weeks ago. But it isn't gonna be everyday. So, just be patient. Art takes time, does it not? So, just be expecting a new chapter at least once a week, and occasionally more. Hope you like my story! If you do, why not share it with some friends who also like A&A? Review! Love you guys! XOxOxxO**

**-Musicmaniac2222**


	4. Comfort Zone

**Hello my lovely ladies and gentleman!:) How are all of your lives? Okay, I now what your all thinking. WHERE THE HECK DID SHE GO. DID SHE DIE. WHAT ABOUT THE STORY. SHE NEEDS TO UPDATE. Im here to personally tell you. Im no dead. Just an awful person who hasn't had time for Fan-fiction I will work harder to get on here for you guys. P.S A new chapter for love and fame is in the works. Should be up online by Wednesday night at the latest. Forgive me? Here's my newest chapter! Enjoy!**

**(Ally)**

Have you ever had a decision to make, where you just can't seem to decide? You honestly cannot come to a conclusion. It's absolutely mediate.

That's my life right now. An endless blur of confusion and disorientation. But I can't blame anyone else for this. It's entirely my fault.

My first mistake was even considering this. How am I supposed to get along with Austin Moon? He is a two faced, prissy, underachieving pop star. I'm a confident, yet shy songwriter who not only let's people know what she's feeling, but also keeps her deepest feelings hid in a book. We didn't get along. We didn't want to get along. We are never going to get along.

But, my biggest mistake took place after my phone call with Katie. I asked Trish for help.

"Well, DUH!" She screeched over the phone. I sighed loudly and shifted by head so it was dangling of my bed. I can already feel the headache coming. "But Trish, would you just put yourself in my shoes for one minute? You may be a big fan, but you know I'm not. I'm just not sure what will happen if I accept. I could get sent to prison for practically slaughtering a celebrity." Even though I felt this statement had some truth in it, we both started cracking up.

"Ally," She stated, after we had quieted down. "Maybe It's time you let go if your grudge. So what he was rude to you? You were rude right back. And you really want to know my opinion? I say go for it. You're the bigger person in this set up. Just bear through a week, and your that much closer to your dreams." She offered. I took what she said into perspective.

She is right. I was rude right back to him. That doesn't mean he's still not a jerk, But that makes me a jerk too. I took a moment to weigh my choices.

"Your right Trish. Maybe it's time I grow up, and go out of my comfort zone. Besides, it's not like we really have to be friends. No matter what happens, I'm guaranteed to still hate him. But if I want to live my dream, I need to work for it. Even if that means doing the one thing I can't stand. I'm not saying it's a yes, but that definitely helped. Thank you." I whispered, carrying a weak smile.

"You're welcome. Isn't that what friends are for? And guess what? If you do end up saying yes, I'm not even going to ask if I can meet him." She firmly stated. I lifted my eyebrows at this remark. "Are you serious? I don't believe you." I threw at her. "What?" She gasped, pretending to sound offended by my comment. "Fine then." She said with fake anger. I couldn't help but smile.

That's my best friend everyone. "Hey, I have some important things to do." I replied, knowing she already knew what I needed to go do. "Alright. Good luck." I thanked her, and silently slide my phone shut. I take a quick glance at my alarm clock, only to realize that I only have 20 minutes. With my phone clutched tensely to one side, I slowly maneuvered myself past my bathroom, and out my bedroom door.

I'm pacing. I've being doing so for the last 5 minutes. The hard wood floor of my second floor kitchen is sleek and waxy. It's tingling under my feet as I walk swiftly from my glassy granite island to my French door Samsung fridge. Back and forth. Back and forth. I have a dilemma on my hands. Never before have I been so violently at war with myself.

Should I call? No. Do I want to? Yes. Do I have to agree? Nobody's forcing me. But do I need that money? Desperately.

So for now, I pace. I pause for a moment, and let my eyes graze the window by the Jenna aire in the corner of the room. The sun is silently setting over the grand buildings near the city. In one swift movement, I wrap my sweater completely around me, and shiver from the piercing sting of the cold. I can tell my time is almost upThe dusk is setting in and the twilight is dimming more each second.

Katie's words are pounding in my head. "Oh but da-cor darling. You have until tonight. Don't forget it." Forget it?

As if.

It's strange, because I had somehow been able to fix my habit of hair chewing last year, but I had an immediate longing to stick my layers into my mouth and naw away. I resist the urge, and I do my best to keep breathing steadily.

Should I call? I don't have much time to contemplate the answer. As I walk around my kitchen, I come across the extensive, but beautiful engraved mirror Trish had purchased for me on my 17th birthday. She had added her own special message onto the base of it. "Ally, whenever you are having a hard time, remember to look into this mirror. Always remember. You're amazing inside an out! Thanks for always putting up with me! I love you! –Trish" I gave myself a reassuring smile, as I remind myself of my luck, to have a friend like her.

But I'm suddenly snapped back to reality. Phone call. Right. I'm not sure if I'm shivering from the cold or the tense state I'm enveloped in. Either way, this is the moment. I pull out my phone, and with hesitance, I dial Katie's number.

She answers on the first ring, as if she were waiting by the phone for my call. I heard talking. At first I thought it was too me, but it was too someone else. Maybe she butt answered me? I was going to hang up, but my inquiring mind stopped me. Feeling guilty, yet engaged, I listened in.

"Êtes-vous sûr que ce soit une bonne idée? Et si elle dit non? Notre plan d'ensemble pourrait tomber à travers." I couldn't interpret the fluent French she was speaking. Not knowing what she expressing, I gave up. Secretly, I ended the call, and punched in the phone number a second time.

This time around, it took three rings before she answered. "Allyson! I've been hoping you would call. I was beginning to think you weren't going to at all! But here we are. Fantastique!" She blissfully sounded.

One part of me, the frilly, goody two-shoes, innocent Allyson, almost smiled. I love making people happy. Even if it was a person just using me to help a celebrity. Happy is happy isn't it? Im a people pleaser. What can I say?

But the other part of me, rebellious, free speaking, and self-confident Ally wasn't going to give in just yet.

"Yeah I called. So here's the deal." I boldly stated. Gathering all the grit I still maintained, I continued. "Ive been working to get into the music school of my dreams, basically my whole life. Music University of New York City. Im sure you've heard of it." I declared. Not sure if she was going to reply, I hurried to continue my sentence.

"If I help you with your little "Publicity" fiasco, you need to do me this favor in return." And with an abrupt flare of courage, I spit it out. "You have to pay for my admission. Full ride. If you do that for me, I will do this for you."

I could feel my hand traveling upward, and within seconds I could feel my frail hands covering my mouth.

What. Just. Happened.

Did I just…What if she…that means that…Oh no.

A longer pause was taken across the line before a thrilled screech interrupted by frantic breakdown. "Of course! Of course! Voilà de bonnes nouvelles! Incroyable! That can most definitely be arranged. So, I assume this is it. We have deal?" She questioned me urgently.

I reclined into my cantilever and sighed deeply. "This is it." I silently urge myself. Nervously fidgeting with my fingers, I took a deep breath. "Yes. But let me get these things straight. We don't have to actually be friends, right? It's all just an act. And I don't have to be nice to him off camera?" I inquired of her. She almost laughed. "Yes, yes. But in public, that's the real show now isn't it?" I cringe.

Friends with Austin. Eck.

"Please be at the Star Records Main Frame in Miami at precisely 2:00 on Friday, June 4th." I should be concentrating on the instructions, but I'm immobilized in my thoughts. June 4th. That's in…TWO DAYS? Why so soon? I need time to gather my sanity, before Austin murders it.

"Why so soon? I mean, that's a bit hasty isn't it?" I argue. "The sooner the better. This needs to happen now." She commands before I can continue. My eyebrows furrow in defeat. I couldn't take another minute of talking to this woman.

"Fine. I'll be there. Now, if you'll accuse me, I have things I need to attend to." I falsely confess, knowing I have nothing better to do. "Alright. You need to be there! Don't forget. Rendez-vous vendredi! Goodbye!" And with that, she vanished of the line.

My mind is blank. I feel nothing, yet I feel every emotion there is. **(A/N: Im sure most of us have felt this way before, one time or another. It's a weird feeling.) **

I can't take this anymore. I quickly rise from my position sitting in the kitchen chair, and hastily shuffle towards the stairs that lead downstairs.

Tiptoeing past my dad's office, I clasp my keys off the Island, cautiously unhook my tan raincoat from the mudroom, before slipping out the back door and into the drizzly towards the garage, I unlock my phone to read the time. 10:30 p.m. "He's still awake. He has to be." I assure my self, as I snap the car door closed and bring the engine to life. I send him a quick warning text, to signal I was heading over.

I needed to talk to a friend. I needed to get this whole thing out of my system. I just needed someone. And I knew exactly who.

With a last peek at my house, diminishing into the night, I drove away.

**There you have it folks. A bit of a cliff hanger, I know. Where is Ally going? Who is she going to talk to? All in good time my children. All in good time. You will know soon enough! **

**Hope you guys liked it! Review, review, review! Love your cute little amazing faces:) XoOxxxOX3**

**-Musicmaniac:)**


End file.
